personagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Mark 85 (Earth-199999)
Броня Mark LXXXV '''- 85 и последний костюм Железного Человека Тони Старка. Это был апгрейд доспехов Железного Человека Mark L. ''История'' Creation As the previous armor was destroyed by Thanos, Stark made this new version utilizing nanotechnology with enhanced durability as well as new features. It was created, along with thirty-four other suits, during the five years after the Snap. Before joining in the Time Heist, he recorded a message for Pepper Potts and Morgan Stark, in case that he would not return from an untimely death.1 Time Heist Tony Stark used the armor when he traveled back to the Battle of New York in 2012 and flew to the Stark Tower to find the past versions of the Avengers. When he was successful in bringing Ant-Man close enough to the Tesseract, he immediately flew to the lobby in the hopes to acquire the cube. However, they were unsuccessful in stealing the Tesseract as Loki used it to escape. Steve Rogers and Tony would eventually reclaim the Tesseract and more Pym Particles in Camp Lehigh at New Jersey in 1970.1 Blip With all the Infinity Stones now in their possession, Stark, Rocket Raccoon, and Bruce Banner created a Nano Gauntlet that resembled the Infinity Gauntlet. When the Hulk wore the gauntlet, Stark conjured an energy shield in order to protect Hawkeye and himself from the burst of energy the snap would produce. Stark then administered medical spray to Hulk's right arm, as it was badly damaged in handling the power of all the six Stones. Nevertheless, all of the victims were successfully resurrected.1 Attack on the New Avengers Facility Just as the ultimate goal was achieved, the past version of Thanos and his forces attacked the New Avengers Facility, splitting the team apart. Stark, Captain America, and Thor managed to spot Thanos waiting for the Stones to be brought to him by his version's Nebula and fought him to stop him once and for all. Stark used the armor to great effect; conjuring blades to attack Thanos as well as having Thor channel a powerful stream of lightning to him to supercharge his repulsor blasts. However, he was knocked out when Thanos used him as a shield to block Mjølnir being thrown at him.1 Battle of Earth Eventually, Tony Stark managed to recover and witnessed the arrival of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Wakandans, Asgardians and the rest of their resurrected allies, eventually participating in the battle against Thanos. He was seen taking out many of Thanos' forces alongside Pepper Potts with her armor. He eventually faced the past version of Cull Obsidian, almost being overwhelmed had it not for the efforts of Spider-Man and Ant-Man. In a sudden move, however, Thanos launched a full-scale attack, having the Sanctuary II rain fire on all combatants, including his own troops, in order to gain the upper hand. However, the warship was destroyed by Captain Marvel who joined the fight. Thanos then attempted to acquire the Nano Gauntlet, so Stark, Rogers, Thor, and Danvers all attempted to stop him. Thanos managed to get the Gauntlet, however, Stark charged at Thanos one more time. In a last-ditch effort, he was able to assimilate the Infinity Stones into his own armor, using the nanotech to activate the Stones. Stark then snapped his fingers, releasing a power surge that turned Thanos and his army to dust. Unfortunately, he was overwhelmed by the power of the Stones, leaving him dying as a result. During Stark's funeral, his family and friends managed to acquire the helmet of the armor and played the message he had left for them.1 ''Mark 85 в полный рост'' '' iron-man-mark-lxxxv-hot-toys-600x600 - копия2.jpg|''Mark 85 в полный рост'' '' ''Способности'' Броня Железного Человека Mark LXXXV была самой передовой броней, которую когда-либо создавал Тони Старк. Это прямая эволюция Mark L, и как таковая, она функционирует с той же технологией nanite, обеспечивая большую универсальность и эффективность. Однако, в отличие от Mark L, которая принимает более внешний дизайн мышц, Mark LXXXV вместо этого повторно принимает и сочетает механическую бронированную концепцию с концепцией мышц. Скафандр образует отдельные секции оборудования и пластин брони вокруг туловища, рукавиц, ботинок и маски, как для усиления защиты, так и для вооружения, в то же время имитируя нанотехнологические мышечные функции, которые придают сверхчеловеческую силу рукам и ногам. * ''Сверхчеловеческая сила:'' Марк LXXXV самая сильная броня, когда-либо созданная Тони Старком, поскольку он был в состоянии физически атаковать Таноса и даже фактически удерживать борьбу за нано-перчатку достаточно долго, чтобы переместить наниты перчатки, чтобы украсть Камни Бесконечности, несмотря на то, что физическая мощь Таноса полностью превзошла Марк L. * ''Сверхчеловеческая прочность:'' Mark LXXXV самая прочная броня, когда-либо созданная Тони Старком. Он был способен противостоять атакам Таноса намного лучше, чем броня Mark L, оставаясь работоспособным до конца. Скафандр позволил Старку выдержать случайный удар Мьелнира, хотя от удара он на мгновение потерял сознание. Его самый заметный подвиг долговечности заключался в том, что он мог содержать все Камни Бесконечности и даже позволял Тони использовать их коллективную силу, независимо от утечки энергии в саму броню. Однако броня не могла полностью защитить Тони от смертельного повреждения огромной радиацией, вызванной щелчком пальцев и использованием всех Камней Бесконечности одновременно. Халк сильно повредил руку, когда использовал ее, чтобы вернуть щелчок, и Тони Старк умер от своих ран, когда он активировал ее в последний раз, чтобы убить Таноса и его армию. * ''Дисплей:'' как и большинство доспехов Тони, Mark LXXXV обладает дисплеем в шлеме, он способен анализировать окружающую среду и видеть сквозь стены. * ''Репульсоры:'' как и Mark L, Mark LXXXV оснащен репульсорами, которые могут как стрелять высокоинтенсивными энергетическими лучами, так и летать с невероятной скоростью. Он также способен обеспечивать движение в глубоком космосе и выполнять усиленные репульсорными двигателями атаки ближнего боя, такие как удары руками и ногами в ближнем бою. Репульсоры могут быть значительно усилены, если скафандр поглощает достаточно энергии с Перефокусировкой нано-молнии. * ''Уни луч:'' как и все предыдущие доспехи, Mark LXXXV способен производить энергетический взрыв непосредственно из своего центрального дугового реактора. * ''Усовершенствованная лазерная система:'' эта лазерная система является самой передовой на сегодняшний день, поскольку Старк теперь мог использовать Нанотех для интеграции лазеров в кончики пальцев Mark LXXXV, чтобы расплавить металлический корпус, который скрывал Тессеракт. * ''Манипуляции с нанонитами:'' подобно Mark L, Mark LXXXV был запрограммирован, чтобы позволить Тони Старку контролировать и реконфигурировать наноботы, которые составляют его броню, позволяя Тони Старку формировать различные виды оружия и поведения, которые он использовал против своего последнего крестового похода против Безумного Титана. По-видимому, он сформирует все оружие и инструмент, на которые способен Mark L, а возможно, и больше. ** ''Материализация скафандра:'' Старк мог материализовать Mark LXXXV вокруг себя в течение нескольких секунд, нажав на сердечник дугового реактора на своей груди. Он даже может материализовать отдельные части скафандра, такие как его шлем, и дематериализовать его, когда захочет. *** ''Молния Перефокусировалась:'' костюм генерирует из своей спины шесть энергопоглощающих панелей, чтобы значительно увеличить свои репульсоры. Заряженные панели могут также действовать как репульсоры. Старк использовал его, чтобы поглотить удар молнии Тора, а затем атаковать в общей сложности восемью репульсорными взрывами, все сразу. Взрывы были достаточно мощными, чтобы заставить Таноса отступить и защищаться мечом. *** ''Энергетические лезвия:'' Старк также мог материализовать лезвия различных размеров, используя нанотехнологии костюма. Он использовал его для нападения на Танос в самом начале битвы за землю, когда он, Тор и Капитан Америка совместно напали на Танос. *** ''Репульсорная пушка:'' как и Mark L, Старк может материализовать большие отверстия вокруг своих рук, чтобы увеличить мощность его репульсорных взрывов, которые были достаточно сильны, чтобы пошатнуться и задержать Кулл Обсидиана достаточно долго, чтобы Человек-Паук и Человек-Муравей победили его. *** ''Перемещение нанита:'' этот костюм, как Mark L, может перемещать наниты даже из других его созданий нанита. Он использовал технологию перемещения, чтобы несколько раз исправить свой сломанный шлем в битве и украсть Камни Бесконечности у Таноса, не заметив его, не сняв Наноспицу. Хотя они и были использованы, его способности к перемещению казались ниже, чем у Mark L. *** ''Держатель Камней Бесконечности:'' костюм был даже способен материализовать импровизированную нано-перчатку из нанотехнологий костюма. Это позволило Тони Старку одновременно использовать силу Камней Бесконечности, тем самым предоставив ему почти всемогущество. Однако эта перчатка не дает такой же защиты (возможно, никакой) от энергии камней, как оригинальная нано-перчатка, поскольку щелчок гораздо меньшего эффекта, чем смертельно раненный Железный Человек Халка. * ''Энергетические щиты:'' Старк мог использовать функции Марка LXXXV для создания голубого жесткого светового щита, очень похожего на энергетические плащи пограничного племени Ваканды или энергетический щит Фила Коулсона. Он использовал это, чтобы защитить себя и Клинта Бартона, когда Халк использовал Камни Бесконечности, чтобы повернуть вспять щелчок. * ''Брызги хладагента:'' костюм также содержал бластер для распыления хладагента, который можно было использовать для онемения частей тела, чтобы уменьшить боль. В отличие от метких нулевых пушек, распылитель установлен не на запястье, а на ладони, как и репульсоры. * ''Полет:'' Mark LXXXV может летать на высоких скоростях с помощью реактивного двигателя, встроенного в скафандр. * ''Запись голограммы:'' Старку удалось записать голографическое сообщение жене и дочери на случай преждевременной смерти. ''Галерея'' '' _63f277a7acb073bf3fa3efbf74c718f4.jpg _307348.jpg _Ironman-Mark-85-741x486.png '' TriviaEdit * While most of Iron Man's armors maintain the same red/gold color scheme, the '''Mark LXXXV features a much closer adaptation than all of the others to the classic "Ditko Armor", designed by Steve Ditko, and the first to introduce the iconic red/gold color scheme into the comics. The red-colored torso, gauntlets, and boots remain armored, while the gold-colored biceps and quadriceps resemble muscles. * The thirty-four Iron Man suits between the Mark LXXXV and its on-screen predecessor, the Mark L, were all simply upgrades to the armor, leading to this one. Категория:Предметы Категория:Броня Железного человека (Earth-199999) Категория:Marvel Категория:Marvel Earth 199999